Luck's Fate
by mcmvictory
Summary: Ephram questions Amy's intentions and reveals that he didn't ask his Dad about Colin. Delia has problems of her own. This fanfic is set after the second episode of Everwood, The Great Doctor Brown. R


Ephram's day was pretty much like the beginning. Rotten. He couldn't believe Amy was using him. He finally finds a friend in this small country town and she was using him, using him to sweet talk him into making his Dad do a brain surgery to fix her boyfriends brain. How could he have been so ignorant? She had been so nice to him since the start of school and now he knew why. She had made him feel special and even welcome in this strange new place. As he biked home he passed his Dad's Family practice office. Edna, Dr. Brown's assistant was sitting with her feet propped up on a table.  
  
"I guess his day was rotten too," Ephram thought to himself.  
  
The previous day had been Everwood's annual 'Thaw' Festival. This quaint small town had a festival for the one week a year during Winter where it was almost like Fall. Anyways, Dr. Brown had seen his deceased wife and had a conversation with her. This is awkward as you can imagine, but quite normal for anyone who has lost a loved one. It wouldn't have been so bad had the townspeople not crowded around Dr. Brown 'talking to himself.' Until then Dr. Brown's waiting room at his office had been pretty full because the medicine was free after all. But now the waiting room was empty, and as Edna said, "You could hear a pen drop."  
  
Ephram continued biking down the main street toward his home. As he climbed the porch steps and was about to reach for the doorknob when something caught his eye. He scanned through the note and with a disappointed look in his eye he biked off to the place Amy had shown him, to the place where all his thoughts seemed pointless and insignificant watching the little town below.  
  
Leaving his bike in the bushes, he started his slow ascent up the hill. Panting as he reached the op his eyes fell on a familiar figure sitting on the bench.  
  
"Amy, oh, I didn't know you were here, I'll go now." Ephram hastily spoke as he turned around.  
  
"No, don't go. We need to talk. I wasn't right in pressuring you to have your Dad do surgery on Colin. You must think I'm just some freak who was trying to sweet talk you." Amy added.  
  
"Amy, I'm the one who should apologize, I never even asked my father about doing the operation. Your brother told me that you were using me and I started to wonder too, so I was testing you to see if you really were."  
  
"Wait, you didn't trust me? I wasn't using you.You lied to me, Ephram I can't believe you would do that to me!" Amy angrily replied.  
  
"Amy, I thought you were ok... And I was finally getting to accept this place, but you were only trying to get your boyfriend back. That was it. You weren't even trying to be nice; all you were interested in was Colin."  
  
"Ephram, original I was, but then I got to know you and." Ephram scrambling down the hill interrupts Amy's reply. She doesn't stop him and just stares ahead occasionally stopping to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
  
As he reaches the bottom of the hill, his angry thoughts are spoken aloud rhetorically to the endless strip of forest. "Damn it! I should have known, why did I even go there? Of course Amy would be there!"  
  
We'll leave Ephram now with his thoughts and move on to Delia, as Ephram wasn't the only one having problems.  
  
Delia is at school in her back row seat with a Rockies cap on top of her head. Mrs. Violet, her teacher is roaming up and down the rows occasionally stopping to look at her students' work. She pauses as she reaches Delia, "Now Delia, why do you not have anything written down on your notebook?"  
  
"You told us not to decorate the outside of our notebooks so I didn't." Delia slyly replied.  
  
"No, Delia, I didn't mean that, why do you not have anything written inside your notebook?"  
  
"I couldn't read the board."  
  
"Then why did you not ask what was on the board?" Mrs. Violet angrily retorts back.  
  
"I did Mrs. Violet, you told me to sit quietly in my seat and I am." Delia sarcastically replies.  
  
"For forty-five minutes you have been sitting there doing nothing?!" Mrs. Violet further questions. "Missy, you have finally earned yourself DETENTION!" She says detention with such misery, madness, and dread that every child in the room trembles.  
  
*uh-oh* Delia thinks to herself..Daddy isn't going to be happy.  
  
A/N: What did you think? What should be in the note? I am a huge Everwood fan, and I hope to keep going with this FanFic. I really appreciate reviews. B.T.W. It's funny that there is now an Everwood section on www.fanfiction.net because earlier in the week while I was writing this I was disappointed to find that there was no section to submit it in, but now I don't have to worry about that anymore do I?! lol Thanx for reading. 


End file.
